<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bat signal? Quel Bat signal? by PhotoKoisheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381807">Bat signal? Quel Bat signal?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoKoisheep/pseuds/PhotoKoisheep'>PhotoKoisheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Café Triste, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sassy Alfred Pennyworth, Shy Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoKoisheep/pseuds/PhotoKoisheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during/after the Cafe Triste scene in The Enemy Within. Bruce decides to ignore the bat signal, and things go from there.<br/>Traduction française</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Doe &amp; Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bat signal? Quel Bat signal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawmachines/gifts">clawmachines</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929437">Bat signal? What bat signal?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawmachines/pseuds/clawmachines">clawmachines</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ou, moi qui essaye tant bien que mal de travailler son anglais et qui prendra 3 plombes à finir la trad...serieux, 2 semaines pour 9000 mots...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ton visage ... a toutes les ... qualités de visage que l'on recherche dans un, euh. Visage."</p><p>L'attention de Bruce s'estompa de la déclaration de John alors qu'il observa le ciel nuageux d'avant-aube. C'était le bat-signal. Il le maudit mentalement et, pour la première fois, décida de l'ignorer. Il se disait, c'est résonnable de croire que Batman pourrais rater le signal un fois de temps en temps...  Gordon comprendra. John lui demandais son aide. Il importe plus maintenant que le signal. </p><p>“‘Harley'? Je t'ai préparé le terrain parfait ! Tu vas t'avanturer dessus ou quoi ? ” dit John, en essayant de capter l'attention de Bruce. </p><p>“Ouais, désolé. ” Bruce dit, et il essaya de faire partir sa culpabilité . “Um... Est-ce-que tu pourrais répéter, s'il te plaît ? ”</p><p>John souffla exagérément et se répéta. Bruce n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui répondre. </p><p>“C'est très observateur de ta part. ,” Bruce répondit, avec l'accent de Brooklyn d'Harley. “John,” il continua avec sa vrai voix, “Peut être pourra tu être un peu plus spécifique. Quelles qualités apprécie tu par rapport au visage d'Harley ? ”</p><p>“Je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment... Les caractéristiques de son visage,” commença John. “C'est plus son... Ok.” Il se ravança. “Harley,” il dit, s'adressant à Bruce. “Tes yeux— non, ton sourire — Hm. Quand tu souris, tes yeux... Se chiffonne un peu, à leurs extrémités. Ça fait rater un battement à mon cœur. Et là façon dont tu lève ton sourcil quand quelque chose te surprends est juste tellement... Écrasant. Juste un Sourcil ! Donc, tu comprends sûrement ... Qu'en te regardant.. Je ne peux pas vraiment me conscentrer.” Il rit nerveusement.</p><p>Bruce sourira timidement. Est ce que ses yeux se plissaient, eux aussi ? “John... C'est vraiment gentil. Merci.”</p><p>“Buddy, tu as oublié la voix cette fois.”</p><p>Bruce pris rapidement une gorgé de son café, essayant désespérémnt d'empêcher son sourcil de se lever. </p><p>“Oh, oh, je sais !” John tambourina la table. "Séduire ! Avec des phrases d'accroche. Tu dois en a voir des qui marche du tonnerre .”</p><p>“Des phrases d'accroche? Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'elles font un peu forceur.”</p><p>John pris une gorgée de sa boisson en étant perdu dans ses pensées. “Vraiment... Huh. Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire, alors?”</p><p>"Mec, c'est dur,” Bruce se dit tout bas. John semblait penser qu'il y avait une sorte se scénario que tout le monde était sensé suivre, et qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu un exemplaire. Bruce secoua la tête. “John, j'aimerai beaucoup te donner une réponse claire, mais... Séduire, discuter en général, cela demande de la pratique. Cela demande de l'improvisation." </p><p>John eu l'air découragé pendant un moment, mais son sourire reveint aussitôt. </p><p>“C'est bien ! Je peux faire de l'impro. Vas-y, Bru— uh, Harley,” il rit, “Dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi !”</p><p>Bruce reprima son envie de répondre “Quelque chose, n'importe quoi!” et chercha l'inspiration dans leurs boissons. Harley avait été plutôt séductive avec le granité quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, ça pourrait marcher. Il se racla la gorge.</p><p>"Pourquoi tu m'montres pas à quel point comment tu sais bien sucer à cette paille ?" Bruce demanda avec la voix d'Harley, regardant la table, grinçant ses dents. Il a littéralement juste dit que les phrases d'accroche faisaient forceur, John va definitement être embrouillé. Bruce re-leva son regard. John était en train de glousser, son visage rougissant légèrement.</p><p>“Tenps mort, donc, déjà,” John pris un bouffée d'air. “J'aimerai qu'elle me sorte ça,” il dit avec une voix étourdie, basse. “D'accord,” il continua avec sa voix exitée habituelle, "C'est bon. Non, temps mort encore. Penses-tu que je devrai dire dire quelque chose en réponse, ou, tu sais. Sucer?" Sa voix divagua à la fin avec un rire. </p><p>Bruce essaya de garder une expression neutre; il doit laisser John décider de oui même que faire. Il est capable s'occuper de lui même.</p><p>“Attends attends attends,” John s'exclama quand Bruce s'apprêteai à répondre. "Je doit choisir. Pas vrai ?"</p><p>Bruce sourit, heureux que John l'ai dit lui même.</p><p>“Ouais! Un point pour moi. On y va !”<br/>
Toutes les traces d'énergie optimiste ont été effacées du visage de John et ont été remplacées par une douce confiance. John leva sa tasse. Regardant dans les yeux de Bruce, il encercla doucement de ses lèvres la paille, pris une longue gorgée et laissa sortir un gémissement d'appréciation. Puis il tendit la boisson aux lèvres de Bruce et dit ans une voix calme, “À ton tour. J'ai besoin d'un aperçu avant de décider de te ramener à la maison .”</p><p>Le souffle de Bruce s'arrêta. John ne retirait pas la boisson, alors il se pencha en avant, essayant de donner à John une chance de briser son jeu. John ne le fit pas. Aucun des deux n'a rompu le contact visuel alors que Bruce continuait de se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre une gorgée. John murmura: «c'est bien, non? Tu aimes ça?"</p><p>Bruce hocha de la tête en tremblotant. </p><p>“J'ai dit, tu aimes ça?”</p><p>“J'aime ça,” il réussi à murmurer. </p><p>“Brucie!” John dit exaspéré. “Tu as encore oublié la voix! Mince! On le faisait vraiment bien!”</p><p>Bruce essaya de calmer sa respiration. Est-ce que John a fait ça exprès? Oh mon dieu, son cœur ne pourra pas supporter ça très longtemps. </p><p>“Cette caféine me rend vraiment super exité ,” John dit, se levant de sa chaise. “Allons marcher et parler. J'ai plein d'autres questions! Allons-y, buddy!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>